The letter
by CrazyNinjaChicks
Summary: One letter can change your life. It can make you look back and realise you have taken a wrong turn, even if you thought it was the right way to begin with. First chapter is a song fic first one


_First song fic ever so I hope you like it, no infringement intended as always, the song is Bye-Bye by Mariah Carey I'm not a big fan of her but I do like the song, I cut out some bits and I hope it works in my favour. R&R._

**The letter**

**Ziva had received a letter, written in Hebrew script by a hand all to familiar; her father's handwriting. Her happy mood and good news soon disappeared.**

**She pulled out the knife she kept at her waist at all times and slit the envelope open. There was no doubting that it would be bad news, her father didn't write her letters.**

Ziva,

My, now, only living relative. **'relative' Ziva nearly choked, she knew her father was not overly fond of her but he could at least acknowledge the fact that she was his**_** daughter.**_** She felt like scrunching up the letter and throwing it away but there was something in that first line, 'my, **_**now**_**, only **_**living**_** "relative"'.**

_**My mother is dead.**_** She realized. Her knees collapsed and she fell to the floor with a thud. Tears rolled down her cheeks and she threw away the letter into the fireplace she didn't care what it had to say.**

_Flashback._

_**The newspaper said things about people, dead people, on the side of the road and a person that had a bomb on him.**_

_**"Ima, why did he put the bomb on and kill the people?" she asked innocently. Her mother didn't answer.**_

As a child there were them times

I didn't get it but you kept me alive

_**Waiting for her to come home in the afternoon, staying up way too late, turning off the lights and going to bed in an empty house, whispering "Laila Tov Ima." Before she closed her eyes and faintly hearing her mother murmuring "I miss you." Once she was asleep.**_

I didn't know why you didn't show up sometimes

It's something more than saying 'I miss you'

But when we talked too

All them grown full things

Seperation brings

You never let me know it

You never let me show it because

You loved me and obviously

There's so much more left to say

If you were with me today face to face.

_End flashback_

**Ziva cracked open a bottle of wine and took a deep swig, tears streaming down her face. She wished she had spent more time with her mother when she was home instead of trying to block her out, block out the empty feeling she left when she went away the next day. Now that empty feeling was deeper and rawer than it ever had been and now it wouldn't, couldn't go away.**

I never knew I could hurt like this

And everyday goes on like

'I wish I could talk to you for a while'

'I wish I could find a way no to cry'

As time goes by

And soon as you reach a better place

Still I'll give the whole world to see your face

And I'm right here next to you

It feels like you've gone too soon

The hardest thing to do is say bye-bye

**She was engaged now, to a man who would love her, cherish her, annoy her constantly with his movie quotes and treat her like a queen. Something that her father never treated her mother. She would go on her honeymoon in Italy with Tony and it would remind her of the one holiday that her mother had taken her on and only because she had to go undercover there.**

You never got the chance to see how good I've done

You never got to see me back at number one

I wish that you were here to celebrate together

I wish that we could spend the holidays together

"**Ziva?" Tony called from the door, he heard her sobbing and dumped his bag and sprinted through the apartment to find her. She sat on the cold tiles of the kitchen the empty bottle of wine; smashed and forgotten some 2 metres away. Tony picked her up and held her close waiting until her sobs resided to hiccups and then soft snores. He carried her to their bed and tucked her in gently.**

I remember when you used to tuck me in at night

With the teddy bear you gave me that I held so tight

I thought you were sp strong

That you can make it through whatever

It's so hard to accept the fact you're gone forever.

**She unconsciously hugged her stomach, protecting the person inside from the hurt and guilt that was ripping her apart.**

This is for the people who just lost somebody

Your best friend, your baby, your man or your lady

Put your hand way up high

We will never say bye-bye.

**She would tell Tony in the morning.**

_If you like it I may write a sequel but it wont be a song fic._


End file.
